MY BABY
by Siapa-Saya
Summary: "Hey Baekkie.. kira-kira anak kita nanti mirip siapa ya?" –Chanyeol / "Tentu saja mirip kita, yeollie kan ini anak kita. Masa anak orang lain.. –Baekhyun / Aku bahagia mempunyai istri sepertimu, Baek. Aku berjanji akan menjadi suami sekaligus ayah yang baik untuk kau dan anak kita/EXO/ChanBaek/GS *Gak bisa bikin summary langsung baca aja ya.


**Title :**

My Baby

**Author :**

Uchiha Shesura-chan (Selvi)

**Cast :**

Byun Baekhyun (Park Baekhyun)

Park Chanyeol

**Genre :**

Romance, Family, and other (?)

**Diclamer :**

Semua manusia milik Yang Maha Kuasa, EXO milik SM, dan cerita ini ASLI MILIK SAYA!

**Author Note :**

**Cerita ini asli milik saya**. Saya buat ff ini terinspirasi dari sebuah OPV ChanBaek di youtube. Saya liatin itu video sampe 30x -_- tapi Saya lupa apa nama judul dan pengarangnya - -". Tidak terima BASH.. dan tolong di koreksi ya kalau ada kesalahan dalam kata-kata atau penyusunannya. Saya author baru jadi masih harus banyak belajar lagi.

**Summary :**

"Hey Baekkie.. kira-kira anak kita nanti mirip siapa ya?" – Chanyeol / "Tentu saja mirip kita, yeollie~ kan ini anak kita. Masa anak orang lain.. –Baekhyun / Aku bahagia mempunyai istri sepertimu, Baek. Aku berjanji akan menjadi suami sekaligus ayah yang baik untuk kau dan anak kita. *summary aneh*

**Warning :**

TYPO'S, BAHASA ABAL-ABALAN TIDAK SESUAI EYD, GS (Gendersweet). YANG GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA KALAU MAKSA SILAHKAN SAJA. NO BASH! CINTA DAMAI YA!

**WE ARE ONE! WE ARE EXO!**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

.

.

_**Author POV**_

** Kamar**

"Hey Baekkie.. kira-kira anak kita nanti mirip siapa ya?" tanya Park Chanyeol atau sering kita sebut dengan Chanyeol itu sambil mengusap-usap perut istinya yang sedang hamil.

"Tentu saja mirip kita, yeollie~ kan ini anak kita. Masa anak orang lain.. kau ini bagaimana sih.. pabo namja." Jawab Baekhyun -Park Baekhyun- sambil mencubit tangan Chanyeol yang ada di perutnya dengan gemas dan Chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihat sang istri kesal sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Sunggu sangat imut.

"Kalau anak kita lahir sebagai laki-laki, aku harap nanti anakku tampan seperti aku ini." Kata Chanyeol bernarsis ria -_-

"Kau ini.. tentu saja dia akan tampan sepertimu..."

"Dan... kalau perempuan. Aku harap dia mirip dengan wajahmu yang sangat cantik bagai bidadari, yang selalu meluluhkan hati seorang Park Chanyeol yang sangat tampan ini."

"Dasar gombal dan ke-narsis-anmu itu sungguh sangat berlebihan. Aku mual mendengarnya." Ujar Baekhyun jutek

"Aku tidak gombal, chagi~ aku berbicara fakta. Kau itu sangat cantik bagai bidadari. Dan pada kenyataannya aku ini memang tampan bukan.." goda Chanyeol "Dan aku bahagia karena Tuhan telah mengirimkanmu kepadaku. Dan Tuhan juga telah memberikan kita karunia yang sangat indah. Aku akan menjadi calon seorang ayah. Aku tidak sabar menanti kelahiran anak kita." Chanyeol mencium perut baekhyun yang membuncit.

"Aku juga yeollie. Aku bahagia karena sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi seorang ibu." Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Chanyeol dan menyamankan dirinya dalam dekapan hangat Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol.."

"Ne?"

"Aku gugup.." Baekhyun meremas ujung baju Chanyeol

"Tenang, jangan gugup. Kau harus tenangkan fikiran dan hatimu." Kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugup yang sedang Baekhyun rasakan sekarang.

"A-aku hanya takut, yeol. Aku takut saat aku melahirkan anak kita nanti, ak–"

"stttttt..." Chanyeol memotong pembicaraan Baekhyun. "Jangan bicara seperti itu. Aku yakin kau bisa. Kau wanita yang kuat. Aku percaya padamu."

"Gomawo, yeollie." Baekhyun memeluk erat tubuh Chanyeol dan Chanyeol membalasnya dengan pelukan kasih sayang. *cieeeeee

.

.

.

.

.

**Author POV**

** Kamar**

"Chanyeol.. bangun.. palli.." Baekhyun mengguncang-guncangkan(?) badan Chanyeol yang masih tertidur lelap. "Yeollie... kau harus kerja.. cepat bangun..."

"Eunghhh..." Chanyeol menggeliat. "Lima menit lagi, yeobo~~" Chanyeol menutup seluruh badannya sampai ujung kepala dengan selimut.

"Tidak. Yeollie, kalau kau tidak bangun juga aku tidak akan memberikan jatah untukmu selama satu tahun!" teriak Baekhyun kesal

**JDERRR**

Bagaikan tersambar petir di pagi hari (?), sungguh itu sangat mengejutkan bagi Chanyeol.

"A-apa?! Kenapa begitu? Aisshhhh.. baiklah aku bangun. Tapi morning kiss ku mana?" Chanyeol bangun dari kasur dan duduk di tepi ranjang sambil memonyongkan(?) bibirnya meminta Baekhyun untuk mencium bibir sexy nya -_-

"Tidak ada morning kiss mu pagi ini. Cepat mandi."

"ayolah yeobo~ kalau gak ada morning kiss aku gak mau mandi."

"Ihh.. jorok! Ne ne..."

**CUP**

Baekhyun mencium bibir Chanyeol sekilas namun Chanyeol menahan tengkuk Baekhyun agar ciuman itu makin dalam. *Ya ampun~puasa~puasa~*

"euhh.." baekhyun sedikit mendesah "sudah~" Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya terlihat rona merah muda menghiasi pipinya yang putih dan Chanyeol tersenyum melihatnya.'Istriku sangat cantik.' Batin Chanyeol

"Annyeong aegya~ Ini appa.. kau sedang apa di dalam sana?" Chanyeol meletakan telinga kirinya di perut Baekhyun yang membuncit seolah-olah sedang mendengarkan sang bayi berbicara(?). "Kau mendengarkan appa kan? Cepatlah tumbuh. Appa dan eomma menantimu. Apa sayang aegya.." Chanyeol mencium perut buncit Baekhyun

.

.

.

.

.

**9 Bulan Kemudian**

_**Baekhyun POV**_

"Yeollie~ ayo kita ke taman belakang. Aku ingin duduk disana." Aku berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang membaca koran di ruang tamu dengan berjalan tertatih-tatih. *aku gak tau cara jalannya ibu hamil :/*

"Astaga Baekhyun.. hati-hati..seharusnya kau bilang padaku kalau kau akan keluar kamar." Chanyeol beranjak dari tempatnya dan menggandeng tanganku ke taman belakang rumah kami.

"mianhae.. habisnya aku bosan di kamar terus. Aku ingin mencari udara sejuk." Ucapku sambil tersenyum

"Ne~ lain kali jangan begitu lagi ya. Kau membuatku khawatir." Kata Chanyeol

** Taman Belakang Rumah**

Lalu aku dan Chanyeol pun duduk di kursi panjang yang sudah tersedia di taman rumah kami. Aku sangat menyukai taman ini. Karena selain udaranya yaang sejuk, pemandangannya juga indah. Dulu aku yang meminta Chanyeol untuk membuatkan aku taman kecil di belakang rumah. Dan akhirnya Chanyeol mengabulkan keinginanku. Aku sangat bahagia.

Kami duduk saling bergandengan tangan satu sama lain. Menikmati angin sore yang sangat sejuk. Dan itu membuat hatiku nyaman dan damai.

"Yeollie~" panggilku

"Ne, baekkie? Ada apa?"

"Aku mau minum teh.." jawabku

"Baiklah.. tunggu disini ya. Aku akan membuatkan teh yang spesial untuk istriku tercinta." Chanyeol tersenyum dan berdiri melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur. 'Tuhan.. terima kasih banyak.. terima kasih karena kau telah memberikan aku seorang suami yang sangat baik dan perhatian terhadapku. Aku bahagia..' batinku

Aku kembali memjamkan mataku. Menikmati sejuknya angin sore. Namun entah kenapa seperti ada yang aneh dalam diriku saat ini. Aku pun membuka mataku dan perutku sangat sakit. Rasanya seperti terbelah menjadi dua. Aku tidak kuat. Aku meremas bajuku dengan kencang. Tuhan, ini sakit sekali.

"shhh.. awww.. appo..hiks.. arghhh yeollieeeeeee..." aku berteriak memanggil Chanyeol

**PRANGGG** *anggap aja itu gelas pecah. Ok*

.

.

.

.

.

_**Author POV**_

Chanyeol yang mendengar suara rintih kesakitan dan teriakan Baekhyun pun sontak tak sengaja dia menjatuhkan cangkir teh dan langsung berlari menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Baekkie.. kenapa? Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan raut wajah yang sangat khawatir.

"Appo yeollie.. appo.. hiks" Baekhyun menangis dan menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa sakit.

"A-apa yang sakit, yeobo? Dimana?"

"Pe-perutku... arghhhh.."

"Astaga! Baek, air ketubanmu pecah. Kita harus segera ke rumah sakit sekarang. Bertahanlah.." Chanyeol menggendong baekhyun ala pengantin *lupa namanya apa xD

"Sakit yeol..."

"Bertahanlah..." Chanyeol berlari sambil menggendong Baekhyun menuju garasi. Chanyeol membuka kan pintu mobil dan meletakkan(?) Baekhyun di kursi mobil. Dengan cepat Chanyeol masuk ke mobil dan duduk di kursi mengemudi dan melesat menuju rumah sakit.

.

.

.

.

.

** Seoul Hospital**

_**Chanyeol POV**_

Aku gugup, aku takut sangat takut. Dulu Baekhyun yang merasakan rasa gugup dan takut seperti ini dan sekarang aku merasakannya. Aku menunggu dengan gusar di depan ruangan bersalin. Aku tak henti-hentinya memanjatkan doa untuk istri dan calon bayiku. Aku ingin mereka selamat, mereka sangat berarti dalam hidupku. Tadi di saat perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, aku hampir saja menabrak sebuah mobil yang ada di depanku. Aku panik.

Sampai saat ini aku terus saja tidak bisa diam. Aku terus berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu. Orang-orang yang melewatiku melihatku dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya dan ada yang bilang 'Lihatlah pria itu terlihat sangat panik menunggu istrinya melahirkan.'

"Argghhhh..." Aku menggeram kesal sekaligus panik. "Kenapa lama sekali? Sudah hampir dua jam belum ada tanda-tanda anakku akan lahir. Dan.. dan.. Ya Tuhan.. tenangkanlah hatiku.. dan selamatkanlah istri dan anakku."

Aku tidak bisa berdiam diri dan terus mondar mandir seperti ini. Astaga! Aku lupa. Aku belum memberitahu orang tua Baekhyun dan juga orang tua ku. Saking gugup dan takutnya aku tidak mengabarkan mereka, bodohnya aku. Lalu aku pun mengirim pesan singkat kepada orang tua Baekhyun dan orang tua ku. Selang beberapa menit, handphone Chanyeol bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk di handphonenya, dan ternyata itu orang tua mereka yang mengabarkan akan segera datang ke rumah sakit.

Sudah hampir 2 jam lewat aku menunggu disini. Tapi-

_Oeeeekkkk..._

_Oeeeekkkk..._

**DEG**

I-Itu.. itu suara tangisan bayi. Apa jangan-jangan bayiku sudah lahir? Bayiku.. bayiku sudah lahir. Aku menangis terharu. Mendengar suara tangisan bayiku, aku sangat bahagia. Tidak berapa lama, pintu ruangan itu pun terbuka dan keluarlah seorang Dokter dan 3 suster yang menemaninya di dalam.

"Permisi, apa anda suami dari nyonya Park Baekhyun?" tanya Dokter itu.

"Iya, Dok. Saya suaminya. Saya Park Chanyeol suami dari Park Baekhyun."

"Selamat tuah, anda menjadi seorang ayah. Anak anda seorang laki-laki yang sangat tampan."

"Terima kasih, Dokter. Bolehkah saya masuk melihat seadaan istri saya dan anak saya?"

"Tentu saja, silahkan masuk tuan. Nyonya Park mungkin sedikit kelelahan setelah melahirkan tadi. Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu tuan." Kata Dokter

"Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak" aku pun membungguk terima kasih pada sang Dokter dan para suster *aduh bahasa apa ini -_-'

_**Author POV**_

Chanyeol membukakan pintunya dan masuk ke dalam tak lupa menutup pintu kembali supaya tidak ada maling yang masuk *abaikan itu*

"Baekkie.." panggil Chanyeol lembut

"Yeollie.." Baekhyun tersenyum melihat Chanyeol datang menghampirinya dan duduk di kursi dekat ranjang yang sedang ia tiduri sekarang.

"Yeol.. ini.. ini bayi kita. Dia laki-laki. Dia sangat mirip denganmu, yeollie.." kata Baekhyun sambil membelai lembut pipi bayinya.

"Baek, aku ingin menggendongnya.." Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum bahagia dan Chanyeol pun menggendong bayi mereka penuh kasih sayang dan cinta. Dia bahagia, sangat bahagia. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa sekarang dia menjadi seorang ayah. Dia sangat bangga menjadi seorang ayah.

"Baek,, kau benar. Dia mirip sekali denganku... lihatlah pipinya yang gembul, hidungnya, matanya yang terpejam dan bentuk wajahnya. Sangat mirip denganku. Ya ampun, aku gemas melihatnya, baek. Apalagi pipinya yang gembul ini rasanya aku ingin menggigitnya, Baek." Chanyeol tertawa bahagia

"Kau ini ada-ada saja. Masa anak kita mau kau gigit karena terlalu gemas melihatnya." Baekhyun pun ikut tertawa. "Dia tampan kan, yeol?"

"Sangat.. sangat tampan. Dia sangat tampan seperti appa nya ini." Chanyeol tersenyum "Oh.. liat baek.. dia menggeliat.. dan bibirnya.. bibirnya sangat mirip senganmu baek... dia menuruni bibir sexy mu.."

"Aishhh kau ini.."

**Tok tok tok**

Pintu itu pun terbuka dan masuklah dua orang wanita paruh baya dan dua orang pria paruh baya.

"Baekhyunnie...?" panggil salah seorang wanita paruh baya itu, eomma Baekhyun. Eomma Baekhyun masuk ke dalam dengan seorang pria paruh baya yang tampak serasi dengan eomma Baekhyun, appa Baekhyun.

"Eomma.. Appa.." Baekhyun terkejut melihat kedua orang tuanya datang. "Kalian datang? Apa kalian diberitahu oleh Chanyeol? Aku merindukan kalian.. eomma.. appa.."

Appa dan Eomma Baekhyun memeluk Baekhyun penuh dengan kasih sayang dan rindu. "Ne, Chanyeol yang memberitahu kami kalau kau akan melahirkan. Maka dari itu kami langsung secepat mungkin dangan kesini. Kami juga merindukanmu, sayang." Kata eomma baekhyun

"Permisi.."

Semuanya menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka dan masuklah kedua orang tua Chanyeol. Eomma Chanyeol berjalan masuk dan disusul oleh appa Chanyeol.

"Mommy.. Daddy.. akhirnya kalian datang" kata Chanyeol

"Ne, tentu saja kami datang.. mommy dan daddy ingin melihat anakmu, cucu kita." Jawab mommy Chanyeol

"Baekhyun, kau tidak apa-apa, nak?" tanya daddy Chanyeol

"Aku tidak apa-apa, daddy. Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Baekhyun

"Appa senang, sayang. Akhirnya appa mempunyai seorang cucu. Appa jadi kakek sekarang." Kata appa Baekhyun. Dia tersenyum lembut melihat cucunya yang ada di gendongan Chanyeol.

"Yeol, boleh eomma menggendong cucu eomma?" pinta eomma Baekhyun

"Tentu saja." Chanyeol pun menyerahkan bayinya ke gendongan eomma Baekhyun,

"Chanyeol.." panggil appa Baekhyun

"Wae, appa?"

"Apa kalian sudah memberikan nama untuk jagoan kecil kalian?"

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis dan Baekhyun pun membalas senyum Chanyeol tak kalah manisnya. Sejujurnya Baekhyun belum tau Chanyeol akan memberi nama apa untuk anak mereka. Chanyeol belum memberitahunya.

"Sudah.. aku sudah mempersiapkan nama yang bagus untuk anakku dan Baekhyun." Jawab Chanyeol

"Jadi, siapa nama cucuku ini, Chanyeol?" Tanya mommy Chanyeol

"Namanya adalah ... Park BaekYeol. Itu nama anakku dan Baekhyun." Kata Chanyeol dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

"Park BaekYeol.. itu nama yang bagus.. apa itu ada artinya?" tanya Baekhyun

"Tentu saja ada artinya 'Cahaya Putih/White Heat'. Dan kalau diterjemahkan maknanya '_pijaran' _dan itu semua tentang 'Cahaya dan Api'. Bagus kan? Nama BaekYeol juga itu aku ambil dari nama depan Baekhyun yaitu Baek. Dan nama belakangku Chanyeol yaitu Yeol." Jelas Chanyeol

"Kau memang hebat memilh nama yang bagus untuk anakmu." Puji daddy Chanyeol dan Chanyeol hanya bisa tertawa senang.

_Oeeekkkk... Oeeekkkk..._

Tiba-tiba, Park BaekYeol.. bayi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menangis dalam gendongan eomma Baekhyun. "Wahhhh.. sepertinya anakmu haus,sayang.. segera susui dia.." eomma Baekhyun menyerahkannya ke gendongan Baekhyun

"Adududuuhhhh.. anak eomma haus, ne? Cup cup cup cup.." Baekhyun menimang-nimang bayinya *aku kehabisan kata2 nih -_-

"Oh iya.. kami keluar dulu ya. Kami mau membeli makanan dulu. Chanyeol pasti belum makan sore ini kan? Kami carikan dulu ne.." kata mommy Chanyeol

"Appa.." panggil baekhyun

"Wae, sayang?"

"Belikan aku susu strawberry, ne.." Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya malu.

"Kau ini baru saja habis melahirkan sudah minta susu favoritmu." Kekeh appa Baekhyun

"Biarin.." Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Arra.. arra.. akan appa belikan."

"Gomawo appa~"

"Ne.. kami keluar dulu ya.. Annyeong.." Orang tua Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun pergi keluar untuk membeli makanan. Tinggallah Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan anak mereka yang ada di gendongan Baekhyun di ruang kamar tersebut. Chanyeol kembali duduk di kursi dekat ranjang tempat tidur pasien. Sebelah tangan Chanyeol membelai lembut rambut Baekhyun penuh sayang dan sebelahnya lagi Chanyeol mengelus-ngelus lembut pipi gembul sang anak dengan sayang.

"Bakkie.. gomawo.. jeongmal gomawo. Karena kau telah melahirkan seorang putra untukku. Aku bahagia mempunyai istri sepertimu, Baek. Aku berjanji akan menjadi suami sekaligus ayah yang baik untuk kau dan anak kita. Aku janji." Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun lembut. Bakhyun terharu, dia tidak menyangka kalau Chanyeol akan berbicara seperti itu. Baekhyun sangat bahagia mendengarkannya. Entah kebahagiaan yang berapa kali yang ia dapat dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun sungguh berterimakasih atas kasih sayang yang Chanyeol tunjukkan untuknya.

"Baek, saranghae.."

"Nado saranghae.." Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun. Kini wajah mereka berdua sangat dekat. Terlihat rona merah muda samar yang menghiasi pipi Baekhyun. Sungguh sangat manis dan cantik. Tinggal beberapa centi lagi kedua belah bibir mereka bertemu dan...

**CUP**

Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun dan sedikit melumatnya dengan lembut dan hangat. Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya dan menikmati ciuman Chanyeol yang sungguh membuat hatinya berdesir. Chanyeol tersenyum di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Tidak berapa lama pun mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka. Wajah Baekhyun memerah malu dan menundukkan kepalanya. Kini pandangan Chanyeol beralih pada anak mereka yang ada di gendongan Baekhyun.

"Hai jagoan appa~ selamat datang di dunia. Appa sangat bahagia karena kau telah lahir ke dunia ini dengan selamat dan sehat. Dan terima kasih karena kau lahir untuk mengisi kebahagiaan kami. Appa sayang aegya.." kata Chanyeol sambil mengecup puncak kepala BaekYeol.

"Aegya~ eomma juga sayang sama kamu, nak. Eomma bahagia karena eomma sekarang jadi seorang ibu. Eomma janji akan merawatmu dengan baik." Baekhyun mencium pipi BaekYeol dengan air mata kebahagiaan.

"Cepatlah tumbuh dewasa anakku.." bisik Chanyeol

.

.

.

.

.

**TAMAT**

Dengan sangat gaje nya -_-

**A/N :**

Annyeong ~~~~ ^^ aku buat fic nih~ hehehe

Sempet ragu saat mau publish nie fic,, karena menurutku ini fic aneh banget, abal-abalan, tulisannya juga acak-acakan, bikin sakit mata pula -_-

Sebenera aku paling gak bisa bikin fanfic kayak gini -_- tapi dengan bermodalkan otak yang pas-pasan dan nekat jadi begini deh jadinya -_- maaf ya kalau ada typo dimana-mana~~

Sekali lagi mianhae ya kalau jelek,, aku harap kalian mau review fic ku ini T^T o ya.. kalian bisa panggil aku Uchiii, Shesu, Shura, Sesura, dan Vie juga boleh ~ apalagi kalau panggil eomma~ boleh banget~~~/ *abaikan itu*

Maukah kalian untuk review ^^ satu kata pun berari bagi saya ^^

Jadi~~ review ne~~~ ^^

_10/07/2014_

_10:50 WIB_

_Karawang, Jawa Barat_

_~Selvi~_


End file.
